


The Spirits Champions

by Kalifa100



Series: The Spirit's Champions [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So they fix it for them, Worldbuilding, the Spirits are tired of the War, this is only the start of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalifa100/pseuds/Kalifa100
Summary: In the time before the Avatar, before the Lion-Turtle’s gifts to humanity, the Great Spirits appointed their Champions to bestow the will of the Spirits to the rest of humanity. These Champions are considered the first benders in history. They’d bend their Spirit’s energy to manipulate the elements. They would live long and plentiful lives serving their people in positions of power. In fact, the last Champions were the ones to set up the royal lines of the newly split nations.Now, in the time of War, after centuries of little to no contact to the Mortal World, they have chosen once again.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Series: The Spirit's Champions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979732
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	The Spirits Champions

In the time before the Avatar, before the Lion-Turtle’s gifts to humanity, the Great Spirits appointed their Champions to bestow the will of the Spirits to the rest of humanity. These Champions are considered the first benders in history. They’d bend their Spirit’s energy to manipulate the elements. They would live long and plentiful lives serving their people in positions of power. In fact, the last Champions were the ones to set up the royal lines of the newly split nations. 

Now, in the time of War, after centuries of little to no contact to the Mortal World, they have chosen once again.

Agni, the Spirit of the Sun, chose a son of two powerful lines, Prince Zuko. 

Nakano, the Spirit of Passion and Emotion, some even say War, chose a daughter of a noble lineage, Lady Mai.

Tui, the Spirit of the Moon, chose a daughter shivering in the northern night, Princess Yue.

La, the Spirit of the Ocean, chose a son who’s protective instincts have already shown itself, Warrior Sokka.

Panna, the Spirit of the Wind, never chose anyone again in fear of losing them too soon, instead blessing the new residents of the Northern Air Temple.

Guiyang, the Spirit of the Earth, chose a daughter who would be severely underestimated, Toph Beifong.

Raava, the Spirit of the Avatar, chose a flighty monk of the southern winds, Aang.

Now the Champions are finally born, for one purpose.

To end this war.


End file.
